


Two For The Price Of One

by multi_fan_writing



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Underage Drinking, and they're all in their junior year, didn't make it clear but its, he just wants to kiss some boys okay, hes pining hard and he sucks at accepting his feelings, only a small bit of k2 to go along with stans constant struggle, the angst is with stan being a depressing baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multi_fan_writing/pseuds/multi_fan_writing
Summary: Wanting Craig Tucker to look at you fondly rather than snark at you every chance he gets isn't normal.Wanting to kiss Tweek until he stops shaking and his breath sounds less like wheezing isn't normal.Wanting to hold hands with South Park's resident Japanese yaoi goldmine isn't normal, and he couldn't really blame Kenny for choking on his own laughter at the concept.Stan Marsh was utterly, undoubtedly fucked.Stan Marsh was in love with Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak.





	Two For The Price Of One

Stan kicked at the floor as he sunk in his chair, neck bumping against the top of the seat and head tilting back to stare up at the dew stained and pencil poked ceiling of the classroom.

 

At least that sight was better than looking at Craig and Tweek's intertwined hands and laced fingers, even if he could still hear Craig's soothing murmurs and Tweek's uneasy whines.

 

They had a test today, and Stan couldn't bring himself to care that the date had slipped his mind. Things like Kyle venting about his painstakingly obvious crush on the favorite local greaseball, Kenny McCormick, and his father's alcoholic adventures paired with his mother's increasing indignation kept him busy.

 

Along with the less than sudden revelation that had to be spelled out to him months ago by Kyle. One that had only gotten increasingly annoying to deal with.

 

Apparently, wanting to be in a relationship with two people already invested in each other isn't considered normal.

 

No shit.

 

Wanting Craig Tucker to look at you fondly rather than snark at you every chance he gets isn't normal.

 

Wanting to kiss Tweek when he's freaking out to stop his shaking and his breath sounds less like wheezing isn't normal.

 

Wanting to hold hands with South Park's resident Japanese yaoi goldmine isn't normal, and he couldn't really blame Kenny for choking on his own laughter at the concept.

 

Stan Marsh was utterly, undoubtedly fucked.

 

Stan Marsh was in love with Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak.

 

Even the sound of the ringing bell didn't dissuade Stan's mulling over the intense stupidity of the situation he had played himself into.

 

Mr. Garrison smacking him upside the head as he passed did, though, muttering a comment he couldn't quite hear. Stan pushed himself back up with his feet, bumping against the desk and his chair creaking with the shift in weight.

 

His breath nearly caught as his eyes pulled away from the ceiling and he caught Tweek's worried glance. But as soon as their eyes met, Tweek was turning away with a much tenser form.

 

Stan nearly slid down in his seat again out of pure frustration, hands clenching, but he instead just leaned back and ran his fingers through his hair with an irritated sigh out of his nose.

 

His hands moved from his hair to press and grind into his eyes, finally dropping when the memory of Tweek's eyes became less sharp in his mind.

 

Kyle's worried expression was clear out of the corner of his eye, but Stan ignored it as Mr.Garrison began to talk a bit louder and shook around the pile of papers he held.

 

He might as well listen to the oncoming ramble their teacher had prepared.

 

Hopefully, it'd distract him in the meantime away from thoughts of Tweek's eyes and Craig's hand now resting on his boyfriend's lower back.

 

* * *

 

Stan found himself staring at the ceiling again as he lay in bed, the only light peeking in through his curtains.

 

The light of the moon reminded him of the brightness in Tweek's eyes when he saw Craig enter the lunchroom.

 

Stan groaned loudly and grabbed his pillow with both hands, yanking it up over his ears, as if hoping it would silence his thoughts.

 

It didn't work.

 

Had his eyes lit up too when he saw the taller male walk in? If he could, would he have run up with Tweek to hug the boy after he had gotten hurt in gym class? Or would he have tried to calm down Tweek before Craig had shown up because Craig hates making his injuries into a big deal?

 

Would Craig have kissed him the way he kissed Tweek to reassure him?

 

Stan noticed himself breathing faster as his eyes flew open at the thought of Craig's rough and cut lips pressing against his own. When did he close his eyes?

 

One hand released his pillow to drag over his face slowly, fingers brushing against his lips and a shaky exhale leaving them.

 

He always imagined kissing Craig would be rough and bruising to an extent, but what if it was slower and softer? What if Tweek was the more rushed and frantic press of lips?

 

Stan yanked his hand away from his mouth and rolled onto his side to partially bury his face into his pillow, hand grasping at the fabric pulling it closer.

 

This was going too far at this point, he decided as his eyes screwed shut. Thinking of how he'd swipe his thumb over Tweek's knuckles and squeeze Craig's hand, thinking of burying his face into Tweek's hair and how Craig's arm would loop around his waist as the three of them cuddled, all of it was fine.

 

But kissing them?

 

They were already in a relationship, they didn't need him barging in and screwing up the path they were on.

 

A pit formed in Stan's stomach and he shifted to stare at his curtains before frowning, reaching forward and pushing one out of the way to get a better view of the moon.

 

It was stupid to want to be with two people at once.

 

Stan's nose scrunched.

 

No, he corrected, wanting to date multiple people was fine, as long as it was consensual. For a lot of people, it was normal. Kenny was the one who told him the term for it, actually.

 

Poly?

 

There was a longer name, but that was what Kenny referred to it as.

 

Stan remembered the conversation because of Kyle's disappointed face when he showed up halfway into it, probably thinking that Kenny was poly himself.

 

The black haired male snorts at the thought.

 

Kenny, as much as he got around, definitely wasn't a poly person, at least Stan assumed from all his teasing jabs towards him about it.

 

Either way, Tweek and Craig weren't poly.

 

Or at least the chances for them to be poly was lower than the chance that they actually were.

 

A sigh left Stan as he pulled his hand back and let it fall onto his bed, bouncing. He twisted, laying on his chest now but his cheek still firmly pressed against his pillow.

 

Maybe they were cuddling right now, Stan considered as he hummed, Tweek said he always slept better when Craig was with him, especially after a stressful day like the one they had.

 

Stan was probably the only one who remembered that, besides Craig.

 

Craig actually smiled when Tweek had admitted that, and its hard to described the jolt Stan's heart had made when he had spotted the twitch of the taller male's lips.

 

Tweek insisted it wasn't an odd occurrence for Craig to smile around him, and having to be around a smile like that as frequently as Tweek is would probably kill Stan if his heart continued to jolt and stop when it happened.

 

Stan realized he was smiling.

 

It dropped the moment he realized why.

 

God damn it.

 

* * *

 

Tweek and Craig had a fight.

 

It wasn't uncommon for couples to argue at school, but having Tweek and Craig as the golden couple do it so publicly was out of the ordinary for sure.

 

Stan was still frozen in front of his open locker, staring at the spot where the fight had ensued.

 

No one could tell what it was actually about either, not even Craig's best friend, Clyde Donovan. Normally when a couple argues in the hallway there are enough context clues to leave everyone in the know, but unless you were Tweek or Craig whatever they were bickering over was a mystery.

 

_"It's already obvious to him, and I said I want it too! Why don't you just suck it up and ask?"_

 

 _"Do you think you're not enough? I love_ you _, Tweek."_

 

 _"Stop making this about me,_ you're _hiding what you're feeling, Craig!"_

 

"Stan?"

 

Said boy's head snapped in the direction of the voice, nearly slamming his head into his locker in the process.

 

Kyle frowned back at him.

 

"What, dude?" Stan huffed and scrambled to make it look like he wasn't still pondering what the hell just happened, grabbing his textbook for Chemistry and shoving it into the bag he was holding.

 

He could see Kyle roll his eyes.

 

"Craig is hiding out in the bathroom," Stan tensed, Kyle didn't stop to comment on it. "I think you should go talk to him."

 

With that, Kyle was gone again, and Stan turned his head to watch as his Super Best Friend met up with Kenny a ways down the hall.

 

He could see Kenny's eyes sparkle when Kyle bumped against his arm lightly.

 

Stan nearly scoffed as he shut his locker and zipped up his bag.

 

Kyle wasn't the only one who was completely useless.

 

Before the black haired boy turned to head towards his class, he paused to look behind him in the direction of the bathrooms.

 

Stan could feel his gut churning.

 

Heaving a sigh, Stan turned on his heel and headed for the toilets instead, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

Before he knew it he stood in front of the push door and anxiously looked in both directions.

 

No way to avoid it. The bell was going to ring at any moment and he might as well try to talk to Craig if he was going to be late either way.

 

Stan reached out to slowly push the door open, peering in and fair enough, Craig was there.

 

Craig sat on the tiled floor by the door, a hand shoved in his hair and partially pushing his chullo back. His head was tilted down and other hand was grasping at his jacket, fabric twisting around his knuckles.

 

"Go away, Tweek." He grunted, voice low.

 

Stan wasn't sure how he saw the door shift open, but he swallowed. Instead of backing off entirely, he pushed the door open further and stepped inside.

 

Craig seemed to realize he wasn't Tweek and his hand gripped tighter at his hair.

 

"Sorry... should I go?" Stan hesitantly offered, hand gripping at the edge of the door.

 

The bell rang, but otherwise it went completely silent.

 

For a few beats, Stan thought he should turn and run, but his feet stayed frozen in place as the bell finally went silent.

 

"No," Craig said suddenly. "Stay."

 

Stan let go of the door edge and let it shut with a soft click.

 

More silence.

 

"If you came here to ask why Tweek and I argued I change my mind and you can fuck right off, Marsh." Craig snapped.

 

Stan's teeth dug into his lower lip.

 

"I was going to ask if you were okay." He admitted after he could faintly taste blood on his tongue.

 

"Oh," The croak came from the man on the floor, the sound of a throat clearing coming soon after. "I'm..."

 

Craig finally moved, his hand pulling away from his hair and his head tilting back, the red rim around his eyes making Stan's breath still.

 

"I'm not okay if I'm honest," Craig snorted and turned his head away. "There, I'm being open with my feelings, just like Tweek wanted."

 

The mention of Tweek sounded more bitter than anything.

 

Stan set down his bag and then moved to stand beside Craig, leaning against the wall and then slowly sinking down beside him.

 

The taller male's head turned to stare at him, Stan chose to stare at the wall ahead as he felt his gut lurch again.

 

"I don't think he meant to be open to me." Stan said and briefly glanced over at Craig who let a low chuckle escape him.

 

It wasn't explained, however, as he then turned his head to stare at the same wall as Stan.

 

"I'm... just worried about how he actually feels. It's not new for him to sometimes hide how he really feels just to keep me happy," Stan watched as the other's head tilted back again to hit the paint chipped wall. "He thinks he owes it to me."

 

The shorter male let out a small hum before silence surrounded them yet again.

 

"Do..." Stan cleared his throat. "Do you think he's hiding how he feels from you now?"

 

Craig scoffed. "After he yelled at me in front of everyone over this? Not really, no."

 

Stan didn't ask what 'this' was.

 

Craig left after a while to go find Tweek.

 

Stan stayed in the bathroom for the rest of the hour.

 

* * *

 

Tweek twitched as he attempted to yet again move his leg but ended up just whining in pain.

 

Stan flinched in sympathy and squeezed Tweek's shoulder again.

 

Tweek had a large gash up his calf, practically oozing blood at that point. Tweek had pressed his hand against it in hopes the bleeding would eventually stop, but all he got was a bloody hand and, as he described it, 'pain so overwhelming it was numbing itself'.

 

"Oh god," The blonde hissed and leaned back into Stan (later he would deny looking a bit flustered, shut up Kenny). "Oh god, oh god, I'm going to die from blood loss."

 

"It's not that big," Stan murmured, trying to reassure the smaller male who wiggled uncomfortably. It was big, the cut going up from a foot above Tweek's ankle to his knee in a diagonal slash, but not big enough to cause a risk of death. "Craig's going to get the nurse, she'll be here soon to help."

 

He really shouldn't be surprised something like this would happen in gym class, especially after Craig's incident last week, or Cartman the week before that, or Wendy a month ago.

 

Kyle looked ready to barf from the sight of all the blood, Kenny on the side trying to calm him down before he really did, and the rest of the class trying to continue running as the gym teacher instructed.

 

"Stan?" Tweek croaked, obviously trying to hold back a few tears.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Can you... run your fingers through my hair?"

 

Stan paused.

 

"Craig does it when I need to calm down." Tweek explained. After a moment, Stan shifted to be kneeling, reaching out to hold Tweek's waist as he released his shoulder.

 

He only hesitated a moment before slipping his fingers into blonde locks and continued to card through them.

 

Sure enough, Tweek began to relax under his touch.

 

The feeling alone set Stan's heart ablaze.

 

"Thank you." Tweek's voice sounded less ragged and pained now.

 

Stan didn't trust his voice enough to speak so he hummed, lightly fiddling with the fabric of Tweek's shirt as he felt the soft texture of the smaller male's hair.

 

Craig wasn't lying when he said it was soft enough to bury your face into.

 

He wondered if someday he could try it, cuddle up with Tweek on his beer stained couch and bury his face in the sleeping boy's hair, rock him back and forth, kissing his forehead and hearing the other sigh in bliss.

 

He wondered if Craig's hair was rough, wondered if the rumors about it being dyed were true.

 

"Tweek!"

 

The devil's voice caused Stan to break from his daydreaming, the disgusting thoughts of taking Craig's place in holding Tweek instead and continuing to comfort him, and Stan yanked away faster than was rational.

 

He missed the contact with Tweek already, and his chest only ached more when Craig held Tweek and murmured sweet nothings to him as the nurse knelt down to patch up the wound and clean away the blood.

 

Kenny shared a sympathetic look with Stan when he forced himself to look away from the two boys cuddled up on the ground.

 

"Wanna get drunk later?"

 

* * *

 

It was probably a stupid idea to try to play Never Have I Ever with Kenny and drink at the same time.

 

New Medicine music blared out of the 'borrowed' (stolen from a one Token Black) stereo as Kenny knocked back another large gulp of his shitty beer (stolen from the fridge in Stan's house).

 

"Weak dude." Stan teased.

 

"You're weak dude, 'never have I ever been labeled as the whore of South Park'? That's targeting." Kenny shot back after wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, grinning wide enough to show his missing canine.

 

"That's the point of the game when you only have two people," Stan rolled his eyes, glancing down at his own cup and swirling around the drink before meeting Kenny's gaze. "Your turn."

 

Kenny's face twisted into an over-exaggerated 'I'm thinking' look, pursed lips and knitted eyebrows included. "Never have I ever... wanted to fuck two dudes in a relationship at the same time."

 

Stan's face turned from its already flushed pink to a bright red. "What? C'mon! That's not fair!"

 

"That's the point of the game," Kenny mocked with a smug smirk. "Just drink, pussy."

 

Stan's nose scrunched but without a good argument he could only take a quick gulp of the beer in his cup, Kenny's bed creaking under him.

 

Stan's cup smacked down onto the hard mattress (more of thumped, but he was too drunk to care) as he stared pointedly. "Never have I ever been in love with Kyle Broflovski."

 

Kenny looked torn for a moment before plastering on a fake grin. "What? Of course you have, c'mon Stan, 'Super Best Friends'?"

 

"You're deflecting," Stan reached out to push Kenny's drink towards him, not noticing the fake grin on the blonde's lips faltering. "Drink up, pussy."

 

"Its... not that obvious, is it?"

 

Stan paused and met Kenny's eyes again, the look on the other's face making his gut curl.

 

"About as obvious as my crush on 'Creek'." Stan said after a moment and Kenny snorted.

 

"So Kyle knows?"

 

"Shut up, Kenny."

 

The silence between them grew heavy, the lighthearted drinking mood dampened by the remembrance of their crushes.

 

"Kyle has his head too far up his own ass to notice your feelings," Stan finally cracked through the barrier, Kenny's eyes brightening just a bit. "If he did... maybe he'd stop being such an idiot about his own feelings for you."

 

Stan's eyes turned to look outside the cracked and breaking down window beside Kenny's bed, avoiding whatever reaction his friend would have in hopes to avoid any guilt he might feel for sharing the secret.

 

"Yeah, right," Kenny scoffed. "Who wants to date trailer trash?"

 

"Kyle does."

 

More silence and Stan was tempted to just jump out the damn window, it was surely weak enough to break if he tried.

 

Kenny finally cleared his throat. "For whatever its worth," Stan forced his eyes away from the window to meet Kenny's sharp stare. "I think Craig and Tweek might like you too."

 

Stan couldn't bring himself to deny it.

 

Maybe he just wanted to hope a little longer.

 

* * *

 

Stan's head hit the side of his mattress as he slumped on the carpeted floor of his bedroom.

 

Another tough day. One of the worst.

 

He had completely failed when writing the final English essay for the semester and would have to rewrite the entire essay or retake the whole class the next year. Neither of which was preferred.

 

Then there was Cartman's constant badgering at lunch over Stan turning his ex-girlfriend into a 'double lesbian' after she came out along with her spilling the beans on dating Bebe Stevens and Cartman's ex Heidi Turner. Cartman shut up after Kyle pointed out that Heidi was now 'double lesbian' too.

 

Finally, and probably the worst blow of all to Stan's ego, was the date being shoved into his face. Tweek and Craig's anniversary, 7 years running.

 

Stan was at his locker at the end of the day when his attention was drawn to several gasps and louder murmurs filling the hall.

 

It was really a mistake to look up.

 

It was a mistake to watch as Tweek choked on a surprised squeak as Craig held out a wrapped gift and to watch as Tweek opened it to find a handwritten letter and a matching pair of thermoses, custom made.

 

It made his heart ache and his throat itch and burn as he watched the two embrace and watched Tweek kiss Craig in front of the Asian girls and school faculty.

 

He had shut his locker and ran away with his bag the moment he saw Tweek pulling out his own gift box before he saw anything more.

 

Here he was now, staring at his bedroom door and ignoring as his phone blipped and buzzed.

 

The smiles on their faces was just a reminder that they were perfectly happy together and their relationship was as strong as ever.

 

Stan felt the instantaneous guilt ebbing at him, why would he want them to not be going well? Their happiness and well being was more important than his dumb feelings.

 

He was selfish for wanting to be with them so desperately he'd even ruin their relationship.

 

He should give up any hope of being with them, erase the feelings and overbearing want to be there with them both and kiss them.

 

Maybe then everything wouldn't be as shit as it was now.

 

Stan let his head drop, burying it into his knees and his phone began to buzz louder.

 

His fingers grabbed at the floor, twisting it and hearing the carpet patch whine in complaint as it was bent uncomfortably.

 

It had to be Kyle, and he wasn't really in the mood to get scolded for leaving before the final bell or comforted for the shit day he'd had.

 

But he grabbed his phone none the less.

 

* * *

 

Later on, Stan would look in the mirror of his bathroom and sigh as Kenny's voice reminded him how trying to ignore his feelings would only fuck him over in the end.

 

He decided to try and keep living with a heart aching out for the two people in the world that could never love him back after another hour of silent debate.

 

 

* * *

 

Stan watched across the courtyard as Tweek and Craig huddled closer on the bleachers by the lunchroom doors, a frown growing on his face.

 

He was finally broken from his concerned staring when he was hit in the chest and his breath left him in a rush. Looking up he saw Kyle's smug grin and raised eyebrow, the basketball just chucked at Stan's chest back in his hands.

 

"Fuck you." Stan huffed as he rubbed his chest with a slight wince.

 

"You're the one who wasn't paying attention to the game," Kyle snorted. "They're fine." He assured, turning and heading for the hoop as he dribbled the ball.

 

Stan glanced over his shoulder again. "They don't seem fine, they seem stressed out, dude."

 

The bouncing noise of the ball on pavement stopped and Stan quickly looked away from the couple just in case Kyle decided to throw the ball at him again.

 

Kyle met his eyes with a frown of his own. "How so?"

 

"They've been avoiding everyone this week and its upsetting Stanny boy." A voice butted in. Stan groaned.

 

"Shut up, Kenny." He said, turning towards the blonde standing at the edge of the court, arms crossed and looking smug.

 

"Would it help if I said it looks like they're discussing something important, too?"

 

"Not really," Kyle interrupted with a snort, tossing the basketball over to Stan (who fumbled with it before managing to get a grip) and heading over to Kenny. Stan followed after a brief moment of bewilderment. "So you think Craig and Tweek are stressed too?"

 

Kenny rolled his shoulders in a sort of shrugging motion, hands sliding into his pockets. "Seems plausible."

 

"Should one of us go talk to them?" Stan asked as he spun the ball between his palms, earning a concerned look from Kyle at the question.

 

"No," Kenny's hand slid to rest on Kyle's upper back, Stan noticing the instant the redhead seemed to relax from his highly tensed form. "If it has anything to do with what I think it does, I think its best to let them talk it out."

 

Stan's mouth opened and closed a few times as he searched for the right words, gripping tight to the basketball, before finally sighing and resigning any arguments he had.

 

Either way, Kenny would convince him not to do it.

 

"What do you think it's about?" Kyle murmured, still loud enough for Stan to hear and he could feel a pit grow in his stomach as Kenny's eyes instantly darted to Stan.

 

"Relationship issues." Kenny finally said and Kyle seemed to understand instantly whatever Kenny had been thinking, joining him in staring at Stan.

 

One of the ravenette's hands released the ball to press against his stomach, bile rising in his throat.

 

The guilt from nights ago from his mulling over Craig and Tweek's relationship coming back twofold.

 

"Oh." Stan mumbled, gripping at the fabric of his shirt.

 

* * *

 

At least it wasn't snowing that day, Stan thought as he dragged his heels across the concrete of the school steps.

 

Well, the school steps that lead to the kitchen. The goth kids usual spot had changed over the years, now the four of them had moved to the men's bathroom for their smoking and daily edgy music quota, which left the steps open to anyone who wanted to be alone.

 

Lunch sucked when half of your friends were in lunchtime detention for blowing up the science lab and the other half were sick.

 

It sucked more if you were that kid sitting at a big empty lunch table.

 

Stan hated the feeling of being that kid.

 

He was finally taken out of his thoughts as the door behind him creaked open and he looked up, expecting a cook or just someone looking for a smoke.

 

Instead, he was met with Tweek Tweak.

 

"Hey," The blonde said, sending Stan a smile that made his stomach lurch. "Is it okay if I hang out here with you?"

 

"Yep!" Stan managed to squeak out before he spun back around and stared at the brick wall that surrounded the school.

 

He could hear the door creak shut again and feet padding across the stony ground before finally Tweek's warm presence was settled beside him.

 

"Why are you out here?" The shorter male murmured, Stan seeing him shift to stare at him out of the corner of his eye.

 

"I... can ask you the same thing." Stan choked out.

 

"I asked you first."

 

"I asked you second."

 

"Hm," Tweek smiled, causing Stan's heart to flutter slightly. "Fair enough."

 

Stan noticed he was staring and forced himself to look back at the brick wall. "Shouldn't you be with Craig?"

 

Tweek's smile evaporated in an instant.

 

"Right, Craig," He mumbled and turned away slightly. "We're... trying to take a bit of time apart."

 

Stan felt heavy as the words washed over him and he tried to swallow down the thick feeling caught in his throat. "Oh."

 

"We've been arguing over... something," Tweek let out a sigh. "Maybe I'm pushing him too hard on it."

 

"Depends on what it is." Stan said, his voice still sounding off from the ache in his throat.

 

Tweek hummed, shrugging.

 

Silence curled around the two of them.

 

"I know that Craig was worried last time that whatever you were arguing about you weren't okay with it and were just pretending." Stan murmured.

 

Tweek's head snapped in Stan's direction. "He what."

 

Stan, taken aback, fumbled and stared at Tweek in surprise. "He was worried that you were pretending to be okay?"

 

The other looked paler as his eyes widened and darted around, Stan continuing to watch as Tweek pushed his fingers through his wild locks and gripped at the strands as he started to twitch.

 

Shit.

 

The noirette quickly made a move to shift closer, hand resting on Tweek's upper back as he tried to pull his hands away from his hair with his free hand. "Hey, hey, talk to me, what's wrong?"

 

"It feels like... sometimes he just doesn't listen! No matter how many times I say it's okay he tries to logic me into why it's not!" Tweek's hands shook in Stan's grasp, the taller male softly swiping his thumbs over his knuckles as he nodded.

 

"I think he's just really worried," Stan murmured. "Whatever you guys are arguing about, it seems like a pretty big deal. He's probably just trying to make sure you're 100% okay with whatever is going on."

 

"I am!" Tweek snapped, seeming to feel guilty moments after as he gently squeezed Stan's hands and frowned. "I just don't know how to tell him that."

 

The two stayed there, sitting on the steps as Stan managed to finally stop Tweek's twitching with the constant fiddling.

 

Stan recalled weeks ago when he had the urge to kiss Tweek when he was twitching.

 

He recalled wondering what it would be like to kiss Tweek a few days after that urge had appeared.

 

His eyes darted to the blonde's mouth, who quirked upwards. It surprised Stan, and he tried not to flush red when he noticed Tweek staring at him.

 

"Thanks, Stan," He said in a hushed tone. "For calming me down."

 

The clarification kept Stan's mind from wandering too much.

 

He forced a smile. "Yeah, no problem."

 

The bell rang clear the next second and the two of them jolted apart. Stan's hands were sweaty and he felt like he soaked in Tweek's radiating warmth.

 

How long had they been sitting there?

 

"I'm going to talk to Craig about all this," Tweek said as he stood up, Stan scrambling to follow. Tweek continued to stare before finally turning towards the kitchen door, grabbing the handle. "Thanks again for everything, Stan."

 

Just like that, the noirette was alone again as the second bell rung.

 

"No problem."

 

He was late for Calc.

 

* * *

 

Stan jolted at the sudden slam of a hand against the locker right next to his own in the newly abandoned hall, and when he looked up he could feel his heart stop dead.

 

Tweek's sharp blue eyes were locked onto his own.

 

Weeks ago they might have disappeared the moment Stan noticed but they continued to linger and full of a new fire Stan hadn't seen ever before.

 

"Stan." The blonde said.

 

"Marsh." Stan then noticed Craig standing just behind his boyfriend, looking a bit, dare he say, embarrassed. His arms were crossed tight across his chest as he swayed, head ducking down soon enough.

 

Tweek was quick to reclaim Stan's attention by reaching out and shutting his open locker... with all his books still inside.

 

Stan wasn't able to protest, unfortunately, because before he knew it the shorter male was leaning close enough that he could feel his breath on his lips.

 

The ravenette's eyes widened before darting over to look at Craig.

 

His cheeks were flushed, but he made no move to grab Stan and toss him to the floor and beat him up so he considered that a partial win.

 

His eyes traveled back to Tweek, uncertainty visible underneath the projected confidence.

 

"What's... going on?" Stan finally managed to croak.

 

The uncertainty melted away and Tweek's nose brushed against his own as he moved just that much closer.

 

"What do you think?"

 

"Craig?"

 

Said male looked up at a call of his name before he seemed to hesitate. Craig visibly swallowed before slowly stepping closer and shifting to stand next to Tweek.

 

A hand slid around Stan's waist, gradual as if testing his boundaries, before Craig leaned close and his lips pressed against Stan's temple.

 

"If you haven't picked up on the hints by now, I'd say you fit the dumb blonde stereotype better than Tweek does."

 

Stan nearly scoffed at the remark, ready to defend himself until Craig's lips moved to press against the corner of Stan's own mouth.

 

Tweek had partially shifted back to make room for the action, a relaxed smile gracing his face (finally).

 

Craig stepped back, the warmth that had crawled over Stan being replaced by the cold as Tweek and Craig were pressed up against each other sides once more.

 

Craig's arm looped over Tweek's shoulders and Tweek leaned into the touch, leaving Stan to look back and forth between them in utter confusion.

 

"We want to ask you out," The blonde seemed to read Stan's mind as his eyes flitted between them. "On a date."

 

The clarification caused Craig to snort, a fond smirk on his lips even as Tweek elbowed his side harshly.

 

"What do you say? Wanna test this all out?"

 

Stan could feel his heart, after the initial pause from moments ago, beating faster than ever now.

 

He could feel it repeatedly slamming into his ribcage and his throat felt dry from the sudden revelation that the past few days hadn't been imagination.

 

His attempt at a cool facade didn't really work when his voice cracked and Tweek started to giggle.

 

Then again, agreeing to go on a date with the golden couple as long as he got to kiss them as much as he wanted to didn't make him see all that cool either.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for putting up with a weird concept! Leave kudos and comments if you're feeling up to it! Critique is also welcome!


End file.
